Mouse Topaz
Mouse Topaz (VTF015) '''born on May 20, 2004 to the dominant pair of the Topaz Mob: Ruby Topaz and Wallace Topaz. She had two litter-mates, both females: Grasshopper (VTF016) and Baby (VTF017). All three of them would survived to adulthood. When Mouse was three months old her and her sisters were foraging and somehow got caught in a spinlter group, this split would remain permanent. '''The Amerson Mob: The new mob was called the Amerson Mob, and the dominant female was Bertha. Since she was a pup at the time she didn't ever have a chance to be dominant female and was raised in Bertha's family. In 2005, when Mouse was just a year old, pregnant Bertha evicted her and her sisters: Angel and Grasshopper. The Asher Mob: The three females found four roving males: Junius, Boneparte, Dongo, and Rayray. Junius and Angel took the dominant position of the new mob which was called the Asher Mob. Even though she wasn't the dominant female, she did end up mating with Junius and would go on to have the family's first litter, born on July 3, 2005. The litter was comprised of six pups, only four would make it to adulthood. Mouse then became a loyal and faithful subordinate. In January 2007 Mouse and her sister Grasshopper were evicted from the family. Boneparte, Dongo, and Rayray followed them. Another mob was formed by these members. 'The Drunk Ones Mob: ' The new family needed a dominant female and that was a perfect opportunity for Mouse to finally assert herself as the new queen. Her sister Grasshopper put up a fight but was no much for her litter-mate in the end. However she always did act rebellious towards her sister. Dongo and Rayray would go back and forth as dominant male. Boneparte was a lazy male despite being the largest and didn't really try to earn dominance. Mouse would soon give birth to a single male pup named Early Riser (VDRM001) on April 12, 2007. The father of the pup was proven to be Rayray through DNA testing. On June 14, 2007 Grasshopper gave birth to five pups. Mouse however didn't want any new arrivals that weren't hers and being pregnant herself decided to kill her sister's pups. Then on July 12, 2007 she gave birth to her second litter of two pups: Chicken Strip (VDRF001) and Jedi (VDRM002). The father of these pups was Dongo. She then gave birth again on September 13, 2007 to four pups: Decker (VDRM003), Creepy Guy (VDRM004), Little Piggy (VDRF002), and Harmony (VDRF003). The father of these pups was none other than Boneparte. The family moved closer to the Sadness Mob which was a really small mob at the time and of course closer to the Topaz Mob. Her first litter of 2008 was born on May 2, and was comprised of three pups: Sarah (VDRF004), Heather (VDRF005), and VDRM005. Dongo is was the father of these pups. VDRM005 was predated at eight weeks old. On August 1, 2008 she had her second litter made up of six pups: Kobo (VDRM006), Magnus (VDRM007), Silas (VDRM008), Bella (VDRF006), Flower Blossom (VDRF007), and Jar of Hearts (VDRF008). These pups were once again fathered by Dongo. Mouse fell pregnant to Rayray after that and evicted her twin sister Grasshopper. She gave birth to three pups on October 31, 2008: Black Cat (VDRM009), Strangler (VDRM010), and Tasha (VDRF009). Grasshopper was allowed to return to the group after that. Boneparte and Mouse had a litter in 2009 born on February 24. The litter included four pups: Nassim (VDRM011), Courtney (VDRM012), Rita (VDRF010, and Whoopi (VDRF011). Nassim was predated at an early age but his siblings all survived. She fell pregnant again to Rayray and gave birth on May 26, 2009 to two pups: Toxic Waste (VDRF012) and Lady Stabber (VDRM013). And once again her and Dongo produced a litter on August 25, 2009: Riley (VDRF013), Gaga (VDRF014), and Judas (VDRM014). These three would be her last litter because she would die from TB when they were only four weeks old (September 22, 2009). Luckily her sister Grasshopper was there to take over the dominant position. Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Topaz meerkats Category:Deceased Meerkats